Green, Black, White
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: [AU]In a world where he doesn't even know his name, all he has to go by are his Other's letter, and his best friend. Shonen Ai [SetoRyou, among others]
1. start

DISCLAIMER: This girl right here does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I'd be doing something else right now.

A/N: I've been productive the last day. Read most of Wild Aces and Faust, two great YamixHikari stories, wrote a few more chapters in my own RyouxBakura story, and another chapter of my "Christmas" ficcy. n.n I wanted to get this beta'd, but I was to eager to post it up. -.-;

So Enjoy!

**Green, Black, White**

start

The slight dripping of blood echoed through the sewers.

Blood was quite alright with him, actually. It wasn't the fact that he was wading knee deep in bloody water that scared him out of his wits, but more along the lines that he didn't know what he was doing there. The boy felt a chill, suddenly shivering as he noted his unnaturally black and green hair. He must have had it dyed recently. He grasped at his throat and realized his pendant was gone.

_Was he looking for it?_

The boy didn't even remember his name. In the dim light that filtered through a manhole ahead of him, he could make out a swarm of rats. He made a face.

_Damn rats._

Wading through the rats, he wished he'd at least known his name.

_Because what would he be able to do without it?_

-

The sunlight was unbearable. It just made him want to blanch.

_What had he been doing? What about his pendant?_

No, he didn't remember anything, nothing whatsoever. Before opening his eyes to see a blood covered sewer, he could only remember blackness. He remembered vaguely something about his condition, some kind of multiple personality disorder or something, but it seemed he would never remember anything.

Well, actually, it seemed he retained memory of knowing things, such as that he'd been in a sewer, although he had no memory of learning about sewers in the first, and that his hair color was not naturally black and green. He also remembered that _Almondo's_ was a recent chain of coffee shops, and no one would mind if a blood covered boy walked in and used the bathroom.

The sun was setting as the boy entered the coffee shop, nodding at the person behind the counter before moving onto the bathroom.

_The guy didn't look at him twice._

In the mirror of the bathroom, he checked out his eyes. They were dry, due to the cross-designed contacts in them. Apparently, the contacts had been there for a while. The boy took them out. Now he could see, slightly blurred, his odd colored eyes; the left was a shocking green while the right was a jet black, almost hypnotic.

He had no doubt the colors were surgically changed.

His hair, as noted before, was black and green, but not dyed to the roots. The roots remained a white color.

_Was he a natural albino?_

The hair was also fairly long, reaching past his shoulders. It was also stained in spots with blood. The boy traced over his facial features for what he new must've been the zillionth time. He looked about eighteen, a wild guess, and he had such strange eyes…

_He seemed unnatural, completely unnatural._

And indeed, the boy was mesmerized with tracing his face, trying to brand it in his memory, although he knew it wouldn't stay for, at the most, even a few months.

Regressive amnesia or multiple personality disorder of some sort. He couldn't recall which, and he couldn't recall his name.

And it added to a mystery of why he was in a blood stained tunnel. And why is it that the only thing he seemed to remember about himself was his pendant?

_He missed it dearly._

And… the boy looked down at himself and almost fainted.

At least the bathroom he'd entered was not gender-specific. He was wearing a skirt.

_A SKIRT!_

Indeed, the skirt was a short one. Shorter than his fingertips. Lifting up his skirt, he almost fainted again, seeing as he found himself wearing girl's panties.

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF. . ._

As far as he could tell, he hadn't gone for a sex change. Almost frantic, the boy searched his own body, sighing in relief that he had only the usual male organs, nothing more or less.

_Thank you._

But still, he was dressed as a girl. Looking down at his attire, he blushed at that he was wearing a school girl's outfit, with bloodied, soaked socks that reached above knee length, and black Mary-Janes, filled with sewer water and blood. His skirt was short, black, with pleats and a white gold buckle. His shirt was a regular flannel shirt, moss color plaid, and it was buttoned up. He was glad he wasn't wearing a woman's bra.

_But…_

He reached into his skirt pocket automatically, inexplicably remembering to do something he'd done before.

Pulling out a letter, he read it.

_Date: October 25th_

_Dear Other- _

_Thanks again for starting the chain of letters, although I'm sure you do not remember. But I lost our collection. I'm sorry about that. But I have a feeling that we don't need to start all over from scratch again!_

_I've been here for sixth months, a record, according to our letters. The binder I kept them in was lost, something I entirely regret. All of our progress was saved in there, along with the letters you wrote to your sister before the incident where I came into play. However, I too have amnesia, so it seemed impossible to determine what had happened and why. But dear, we have a clue, a salvation! You may notice that your hair is dyed and that your eyes have been surgically re-colored. I opted not have eye-surgery to benefit our seeing. I particularly liked the contacts._

_I'm trying to break through to you as you read. I'm not sure about how to do this, but I think I may be able to with the knowledge I have now. I don't know how I know this, but I know my time's almost up. So I'm writing this now. Sticking it in my pocket for later._

_Home is 3899 on Sixty. More clues lie in wait there. But if I'm gone before the end of today, there's a party I'm going to. It's at the mansion at the top of the hill. The Kaiba Mansion. I, somehow, have become Kaiba's friend. _

_One last note. Our sister. She was killed in an accident the last time you were here. She was in some trouble, and it's your job to find out what it was. Seto is the only one who knows what I'm… you're, doing. You're dressing as your sister, and because I don't know your name, you're being her._

_Your name now is Amane._

_Peace_

Amane, folding up his letter, felt an odd giddiness. The glowing wristwatch in his wrist denoted the time as past five on the evening of October Twenty-fifth.

His Other had impeccable timing.

-

End notes: Originally, I had started it off as a drabble. _"The slight dripping of blood echoed through the sewers."_

It was supposed to be something weird and gory, and as I progressed, I wanted to turn it into a pretty long one shot. Now, I guess it's turning into a normal, multi-chaptered fic. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but hopefully I'm going to solve his disease. n.n;

More notes:

-Rats came from another story I wrote, in which a girl ate them raw. Needless to say, I, for once, managed to gross myself out.

-I saw ads for designer contacts once. They were cool. n.n Odd eyes are where the person has two different colored eyes, obviously. Like Dartz. Except that "Amane" has green and black eyes.

-On the surgical eye color change; I got it from K.A. Applegate's _Remnants_ series. The president's son, Yago, had his eye color changed.

-I know nothing at all about multiple personality disorder and amnesia, except for the minimal amount of research I did while writing this story. -.-; But yes, I am absolutely sure that this is a case of multiple personality disorder. More will be observed in the next chapter.

-Skirts shorter than finger tips are not allowed at my school. Not that I wear skirts anyways…

The person this story stars is painfully obvious, but if you are dense enough not to know who it is, please do try to figure out yourself as you read on. If you do, you'll also know who the alternate personality is, and what pendant he's looking for. n.n

Read and Review, please!


	2. 1ne

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh. I thought that'd be apparent, because if I did, I wouldn't be working at a Chinese fast-food place for free food and fraps and five bucks a week. Oh well, that's the price I pay for living in my family. n.n;

A/N: Out on my profile a while ago, I promised an AU YnBxRB story. This is not it. But the other one's coming…

**Green, Black, White**

Amane tugged at the pleated skirt, anxiously waiting for someone to answer the door. Was this the right mansion? But how could he miss the mansion? After all… it seemed to be the only mansion in town. But… There was no one there. The place seemed desolate, almost haunted.

_And his shoes were still filled with liquid… _

Amane had taken a step back when all of a sudden the door swung open, and he was eye to chest of a tall young man. He blushed. The man had a nice chest…

There was a gasp, accompanied by an, "Amane? What happened to you?"

With that, Amane was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace.

_So warm… so familiar… But who…? _

"Ano… does Amane know you?" Warm body froze up.

"Amane… You don't know me?"

Amane didn't know what to say to that. "Ano…"

Suddenly, Amane was held out at arms length, looking up into sapphire eyes, filled with emotion.

"You… switched again?" he was asked softly.

_Does he even know you? _

"Ano…" Amane stammered. "Ano… Does Amane know you? Because if he-she's being troublesome, she could leave…" Amane took a step back.

"No! Amane, stay!" His wrist was grabbed, and he was soon dragged inside the mansion.

_Wow… _

The mansion was big. It was huge. It was decorated lavishly, lush carpets rolled out along the beautiful hard wood floor. "The house is so big…"

The taller male looked over his shoulder, smirking at his awed companion. "Well, it is a mansion after all."

"Oh. That's true." Amane padded along besides the taller male, his Mary-Janes clicking on the floors, and wet socks squishing in the shoes. At the staircase, the tall man stopped, turning to look down at Amane. Or, more specifically, Amane's shocks and shoes.

He pointed. "Take those off right now."

Amane blinked. And suddenly shivered, finally noting the fact that it was late October and all he was wearing was a skirt, a loose flannel, and wet footwear.

_Socks are squishy…But he can't… Can't risk looking away from you… _

The tall man sighed, pushing Amane onto the stairs. "Oof."

In two quick moves, he pulled Amane's shoes off. More gently, he pulled Amane's socks off, one by one. Amane couldn't keep his eyes away from the blue eyes of the other's.

_So blue he wants to drown in them… _

Shivering at his newly exposed and wet skin, he looked away, blushing lightly.

"You know Amane…" the smaller boy murmured. "Who are _you_?"

"Come on, let's get you upstairs."

Amane was swept up, bridal style, and carried up there. "But you didn't answer hi- her… question."

Amane was greeted by silence, and a clicking of expensive shoes on linoleum.

_Why doesn't he answer? Mysterious stranger with beautiful blue eyes… _

"You went and got all bloody again," he finally said. "You'll have to wash it out… and you just temporarily dyed your hair too. What a shame."

"Bloodied?" Amane squeaked. "Again?"

Tall man sighed. "Joking, Amane." He opened a door with one hand, carrying Amane inside and dumping him on the bed. Amane squeaked as he began unbuttoning the flannel. The tall man froze.

Smiling weakly, he stood up again, off the bed. "I'm sorry. You don't know me anymore, do you?" He blinked, eyes slightly wet. "You can use the bathroom there," he said, pointing, "And you have clothes in the drawer right there." He pointed to the lower left drawer of his dresser. "I'll go get your socks and shoes. Mokuba will be wondering what they are." The man stood up and walked to the door. He was about to turn the handle, when he turned back to look at Amane.

"Listen, I know this seems all new to you, but you've been coming to this place for half a year. Do you remember Amane? The real Amane? Your sister?" Amane shook his head, no.

"All… All this one knows is that she opened her eyes in the sewer." Amane looked up, hoping this answer would appease the man.

Instead, he scowled. "You don't have to be a girl in front of me. I know the truth," he stated. "I'm the only one that knows the truth." He took a deep breath and opened the door. "I'm Seto Kaiba," he muttered swiftly, before exiting the door.

_Seto… such a pretty name. _

_- _

'He was here just this morning,' Seto thought. 'How could he leave, just like that? He didn't even say good bye…'

Seto knew that the other Amane wasn't really at fault. After all, he'd told Seto already that he would soon be disappearing, replaced with another personality. The other "Amane" had never before met the personality. But… speaking in third person?

With a pang, Seto remember the first Amane. The real Amane…

'I only knew her for a few months. How could I have fallen so in love?' She'd done that to, sometimes, cutely referring her self in third person, though she more often talked first person, unlike the one now…

The socks lay out in the foyer.

Seto picked up the socks, shaking his head. He was scared for this new Amane. How would he find his way in the world now? Would his physical memory retain anything his other did? Maybe. Would he be like his other? Doubtfully. But how did his socks get wet? Why was he stained in blood? Why… _"All… All this one knows is that she opened her eyes in the sewer."_ What was that?

But more than anything, Seto was scared for himself. A third, unexpected heartbreak. How was he going to cope with this?

And more importantly, how could he break the news to Ryou?

End notes: I didn't want to break up the story with little numbers like (!), so they're kinda mushed up here… sorry about that.

Ano- Ummm…

Third Person speech- This was taken from Marion Phauna of Shaman King. She's my favorite female Shaman, and I thought it'd be cute to have "Amane" talking like that, seeing as I'm basing a lot of her, er… his, characteristics on Mari.

Italics- Unless they are used for the accentuating effect, yes, they are Amane's thoughts.

The undressing of Amane- Seto apparently doesn't find anything wrong with undressing the younger boy, seeing that he knows he's a boy.

This one- Sometimes Kenshin speaks in third person, and he always says "This one" or "This rorouni."

Ryou- And yes, the last word in the chapter is Ryou. That was no typo.

**REVIEWS:**

On a first note, I have a more descriptive profile for the story (with, yes, a few spoilers,) on my bio. I also have a short essay thing about Amane at the bottom, for **Satine89. **(But I thought we already went over that when I let you read the first draft of _Love the Player?_ No… Sorry, that was my long profile rant. n.n; ) **BookDragon** and **Malikztiah** are both very thankied for their support. Yes, I will continue! Oh, and, er… **Straws**? Cross dressing? You like James too much… (And on another note, would you be happier/less happy if it was Tao Ren I decided to cross dress?)


	3. 2wo

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh. Don't you think I'd rather be in Japan?

A/N: Er... I lost this for a while, and I came up with an interluding chapter. Hmm... The names for the chapters aren't much original, ne? They came from Perplexed... The interluding chapter will be put up next. I think it makes sense for it to come after this chapter rather than before it.

**Green, Black, White**

"Hey Seto-chan," a too cheery voice announced. Seto groaned and grimaced as he straightened up and hid Amane's shoes behind him as he turned around.

"Well if it isn't my favorite cousin," Seto stated with an over-controlled voice. Before him stood a certain raven haired game inventor, with his left hand buried in his hair while the right twirled a bang, grinning like the leech he was.

"I'm your only cousin, Seto-chan," Otogi Ryuuji pointed out, stepping foreward to poke at Seto.

"How'd you get in?" Seto asked calmly, though a hint of anoyance tainted it. He could already guess, though.

"Mokuba let me in." Otogi walked over to a statue and picked it up. "Is this the Blue Eyes White Dragon? It's solid gold." Otogi rapped his knuckles against the golden object, and then put it down. He paced the foyer with his arms behind his back. "Hmm... This place needs a little bit of upkeep. Why don't you have any maids or anything?" Otogi inspected the stair banister for invisable dust.

"Otogi, you've been my cousin for-" Rudely, he was cut off.

"Eight-teen years today and counting, Seto-chan!" Otogi perked as he saw his cousin's hands clasped behind his back. He slyly stepped over to get a better vantage point. "Today's the Twenty-fifth! It's Seto-chan's birthday! Let's all celebrate with-!"

"Otogi Ryuuji's head being stuck in the toilet!" Seto replied sarcastically. Otogi grinned, taking a step to the side as Seto closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"Oh come on, you know you don't mean it..." Otogi lept forth and snatched a shoe from Seto's grip.

Soon, he found himself pinned to the wall effortlessly. "Otogi, if you spent less time trying to piss people off, you wouldn't be getting the beating that's headed towards you," Seto growled in a low tone. "Give it."

With a squeak, Otogi smartly handed back the shoe. As his feet touched the floor, he tossed his ebony hair. "Oh come on, Seto, you know you love me."

"Only because I've had to put up with you every minute of my life," Seto replied over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs. He didn't bother asking the other teen to make himself at home, knowing full well the boy would anyways.

_Mmm... The water is warm. _

Amane turned the water off, stepping of the shower. As he dried himself off with a warm, fluffy towel, he looked at his reflection again. He could understand how he may have been mistaken for a girl. He had the delicate features of one, and long hair that characterized a girl. But his eyes...

_Did it hurt to change the color_?

He also couldn't help wondering... what was his original eye color? But besides that, his eyes were such an unnatural color. It was kind of scary... How could Seto just look him in the eyes and not... feel weird or anything?

Amane picked out another skirt and a band T-shirt to wear. He wondered if maybe he should use a bra... Blushing although no one was there, he clipped it on.

"Amane?" Seto asked, rapping his knuckles against the door. With a squeak, Amane dived behind the bed. From his vantage point, he saw Seto walk in, dressed in gray slacks and a formfitting, ribbed, and black turtle neck. He cradled Amane's shoes and socks in his hands. "Amane?" he asked again.

"Here," Amane voiced, poking his head over the side of the bed.

Seto smiled, making Amane feel all warm and fuzzy. "What are you doing back there?"

"He hasn't got a shirt on."

"Why hide? I know you're a boy," Seto stated, placing the shoes and socks carefully on the dresser.

"I'm wearing a bra. It's embarrassing." With another squeak, Amane was pulled to his feet.

"Don't worry about. Even the original Amane didn't bother with those things. She was too flat to use them." Seto reached around the boy to unclip the bra, tossing it to the side. Amane flushed deeply.

_He's so nice, and warm... Wait, what am I thinking? I'm a boy, aren't I?_

Amane shook his head to clear his thoughts as Seto walked over to his bed table, rummaging around for something. "Amane, my cousin's here. You should hurry up and get dressed." Seto pulled out a silver picture frame from the mess that consisted of books and old alarm clocks.

"What is it?" Amane asked, walking over as he pulled on a shirt to take a look.

"A picture." A picture it was. Imediately, Amane's eyes sought out Seto, who stood on the very left, arms crossed with an expression that said, "What the hell am I doing here?" He wore a pair of leather pants and a black turtleneck, over which a long and sleeveless white flannel was worn open. Around his neck was a bass guitar strap- connected to a blue and white bass, of course- and hanging on his shoulder was a raven-haired emerald eyed boy, who wore his said hair in a pony tail and a red headband, with a black pair of pants and tank top, red vest over it. He also had a guitar hung on him, this one a red and black color. Around this boy's neck was the arm of another, a tame by comparison blond in only a T-shirt and blue jeans. In his other hand, the blond held out a pair of drumsticks, in a v-shape, as he grinned goofily at the camera. Since there was no one attached to his other side, Amane looked at the right hand side of the picture.

Grinning like the devil was a handsome tan foreigner, who's hand held the head of yet another guitar that was propped on the ground beside him. He wore a white hoodie and a pair of baggy khaki cargoes while his lavender eyes flashed maliciously at the camera. His hair was slightly spiked, though those spikes hung limp from his head. To his left, he leaned slightly against another boy. This one had on a lot of belts, buckles, and leather. He wore a school uniform jacket around his neck like a cape, and his crimson-violet eyes were a shocking color. His hair was also strange too, black lined with purple and spikes that jutted out like a starfish's arms. His bangs were a blond, and hung in his eyes, making him seem more mysterious and seductive. Amane stifled a giggle. This tri-color haired one held nothing, but his left arm was wrapped around the platinum blond foreigner's shoulder, with his right hand giving a V sign- V for Victory, right?

Amane looked up at Seto expectingly. Pointing at the people, he named them. "Malik Ishtar, hails from Egypt. Plays rythm. Atemu "Yami" Pharo, half Egyptian. Vocals. Katsuya "Jou" Jounouchi, probably part American. First blond I'd ever met. Drums. Ryuuji Otogi, my lovely cousin. Lead guitar. And, of course, me on bass." Amane noticed a tattoo under Otogi's eye. "Ah, we almost got into the whole visual kei thing," Seto explained. "But Yami liked his hair like that and kept it." 

"Visual kei, like Dir en Grey?" Amane didn't know where that question came from, but it popped out of his mouth like nothing.

"Yeah, like that, except less hard core." Seto suddenly looked at Amane, who's hands were clasped over his mouth as if he were afraid to blurt something else. "What's wrong?"

"Amane don't know who Dir en Grey is!" came Amane's replying squeak.

Kaiba laughed. "Well, you used to know a lot about them. In anycase, they're a band. I'll be you'll remember their songs when you sing them tonight."

"Amane? SING?" he asked frantically. Seto nodded solemnly. "Why?"

"We're having a party tonight. It's a joint of a birthday party for me, and a celebrating on getting a new member for_ Sennen..._" Seto frowned. "How am I going to explain this to the guys anyways?"

Amane wasn't paying attention. As he carefully placed the frame down, another on caught his eye. Holding his breath, he picked it up, running his hand over the picture.

_Amane..._

His sister wore a pair of tight jeans and a ribbed tank top. She leaned against a railing behind her, and, true to Seto's word, was completely flat chested. But she smiled anyways, lengthy white hair flowing as she fingered something golden around her neck.

It was a pendant, in the shape of a Horus Eye.

_Was this what he was looking for? No, it couldn't be._

"So, you knew Amane's sister?"

Seto nodded, coming up behind the other boy. Ryou stood rigid, hand frozen. Seto could tell that Ryou demanded an explanation; if he knew Amane, shouldn't he know her brother back then? Back when... He was there?

"Amane," Seto began, "Never told me about you. I don't know what she was thinking... I met... I met you at her funeral..."

"What happened to Amane?" Ryou asked.

"What? I don't know. No body seemed to know. Her boy wasn't available for burying."

Ryou blinked. "Then why a funeral?"

"More of a memorial service, really," Seto replied.

Ryou fingered the necklace in the picture. "What is this?"

Seto thought for a moment, his hand flying up to his throat, playing with a golden chain as he replied, "Amane's pendant."  
-

End notes:

October 25 is Seto's birthday, according to most of my sources.

Band T-shirt- The guy that sits next to me in math always wears band shirts. I also read from Sen-Tay, whose characters near always wear band shirts. T-shirts that advertise the bands, you know. I wonder whose band Ryou is promoting?

Atemu "Yami" Pharo- Atemu, if you've never learned yet, is Yami no Yuugi's ancient Egyptian name. Yami's his nickname. Pharo is a kid in my math teacher's C period class' last name. n.n I decide to use it.

Visual kei- I got this idea from this HoroxRen fanfiction/doujinshi project I found... somewhere on the net. (Haha... Straws will kill me for even considering looking at that stuff.) In it, Ren, Yoh, Faust, and Horohoro make up a visual kei band, and Ren sings! (Thinks about how hot he looks in the pics, and gets whacked by Straws. x.x) Ah, well... Ever read Othello? In the editor notes, there's a short paragraph about the make-up band. That's the same thing, I think. They dress up with make-up and do their hair all crazy and everything... The visual effect ends up pretty cool.

Dir en Grey- If I'm not mistaken, this group is definitely visual kei. I listen to their music, and it appeals to me (even though I don't understand a word). I read, on the net, translations for their songs, which are actually full of anguish. They actually are pretty creepy though. One song starts out with a baby's cries, and then there's a creepy whisper... (shivers) but it's cool. However, I recently saw a music video. Grotesque. It opened with dead bodies lying around in blood, and Kyo (the singer) was gagging on a slimy green tongue or something. It was cool looking though. It sort of reminds me of Saw (which I've seen more recently than the vid).

Amane's pendant- It's the Eye! Sennen Eye! And Seto-kun has it... why? Hmm... Seth's father (AE) had the Sennen Eye, so I gave it to him here. n.n! (I know, why not the rod? We'll see it later.)

**REVIEWS:**

On a first note, I have gotten rid of the longer summary. I should write a Ren-crossdressing fic for **Satine89** ... O, and **Misura **reviewed! I feel happy whenever Misura reviews me, because that means she looks at my profile to review my stories (either that, or checks the Just In constantly), and it makes me feel happy to know that someone does that besides Straws. But that's different, because Straws has me on her favs list, so she can click on me whenever, but Misura doesn't, so does that mean she goes to my profile by typing (or having saved) it on her browser. Am I right? Or wrong? Anyways... **Book Dragon** likes this story alot. Keeps telling me to update. She's very excited, I can tell.


	4. Thr3e

DISCLAIMER: I want a Ryou!

A/N: Oh my. How long has I not updated this? Almost a year! Terrible! So I lost the interluding chapter, and I'm getting the next chapter of this written as this is being posted. This might be called a Valentines gift...

**Green, Black, White**

3899 60th street. That was the address written on the paper, right? Amane checked again. Yep. The only thing was though, was that the building that was there was burned down.

His other personality obviously hadn't visited this part of town for a while. It was a very long walk away from the rich part of the neighborhood. It was, in fact, practically the hood. Amane wouldn't be surprised if a gang member jumped out at him at gunpoint. The buildings were all down trodden, moldy and rusty and starting to fall apart. Except, of course, the building that he was supposed to go to _3899 60th_ that was burned down.

The building was burned down so thoroughly that he was sure it wasn't an accident of some sort, but who would burn down a residential building like that? Amane picked his way around the pathless ashes. They smelled bad, and none of the neighbors seemed to care about what happened to this site. There was no clean up crew, no one coming to buy the land, not even a stray cat padded across the lot.

Amane had ditched meeting Seto's friends for this.

It'd been fairly easy to get out of the house. It was hard to find an exit, but once there, the outside had no fancy gardens for him to get lost in and he found himself easily scaling the wall ("easily" including two separate trees with death-squirrels in each that he fell out of repeatedly) and walking down the street.

Amane's feet _hurt, goddammit._ And he'd come all this way for nothing!

Amane poked around in the debris, looking for something.What had this place been? he wondered. Why was he directed here? Here of all places? And why—if his Other had directed him here—didn't his Other know about **this**? He thought he saw a glimmer of something golden, and his breath hitched at the thought. His hand involuntarily grasped at something he should have had around his neck as he started towards the glimmer.

_Not all that glimmers is gold._

Amane sighed. It was only a golden locket. Actually, Amane was surprised he could see it at all, his eyesight was pretty bad. No wonder he'd had contacts (though how he had money for contacts seeing as the place he seemed to live…). He studied the locket for a moment. It was a simple locket in a simple round shape. It snapped easily open, and Amane had to squint to see the insides.

It was a picture of two young white haired children, one with an arm on the other's shoulder. They both had brown eyes. Amane fingered his black and green tresses. What had happened that he needed a drastic change in looks? What had happened to his _name_ of all things?

It's not that he didn't like the name Amane or anything, but he felt disrespectful by using a name that his sister had used in her lifetime. A name that she was born into, lived by, and died with. He couldn't say the same for him.

His heart ached at the simple thought of a sister. Did she know about his condition? Did she help him in any and everyway she could? But maybe she'd been embarrassed of him. Seto said that he had no idea that he even existed until they met at the funeral.

It wasn't until just a few minutes ago that Amane rethought his coming all the way out to 3899 60th. It was dark already, and the sun had already been setting when he first arrived on Seto's doorstep. He was missing Seto's birthday party right now. It was… Amane checked his watch and almost fainted. It was 10:32.

_Line_

Kaiba Seto asked every helping hand in the room about a small flat girl with multi colored hair. The only multi colored haired person any of the servants had seen was Pharo, and that boy was definitely NOT a girl.

"Brother!" he heard a boy shout. Seto stopped so that Mokuba could catch up with him. Mokuba looked a little bit like Otogi, with the same black and bushy hair, though the twelve-year-old boy liked letting it cascade down his shoulders rather than spend six hours on taming each and every strand like Otogi did; Mokuba had the same eyes as Seto though, only in a lighter shade of blue.

"Mokuba, what are you doing out of bed?" Seto asked, taking a hand out of the pocket of his pants. "Can you sleep?" he asked worriedly.

"I wanted to be at your birthday party," the boy pouted. "And you know, there was a boy in a skirt climbing over the wall out there. Do you know him?"

_Line_

**_Sennen,_ one of the newer bands on the scene, is hitting it very popular with the public. In the past few months they released their debut album, with three songs that made the top five on the radio stations for weeks. What is the story behind these pretty, rich boys?**

**Two years ago, these boys were second years at Domino High School, a private school for the elite. As the sons of prestigious business men, Otogi Ryuuji, Kaiba Seto, and Pharo "Yami" Atemu attended the school. The three were fierce competitors at school, but eventually, Otogi became Yami's friend. Yami brought in some of his own friends, Jonouchi "Jou" Katsuya and Ishtar Malik. _Sennen_ was born.**

**Of course, what ties the five together? It is often heard that the air around them is volatile; Jou has been in relations with at least two of the others before, Malik has a strong dislike for both Otogi and Jou (speculated to be a post break up condition), Yami and Seto fight constantly, and Seto just doesn't seem to like any one else at all, even his own cousin Otogi. The music they make, though, is incredible.**

**They draw from many influences; western rock has shaped their style, and their raw lyrics leave fans breathless. Yami's voice is deep and powerful, and the sex appeal of all five is as volatile as their connections are!**

**Tonight, Seto is hosting a party for his coming of age, and _Sennen_ is unveiling their newest addition. Who will this new addition be? They are keeping it secret for now, but an insider leaks that this new addition sounds great along side Yami despite, or maybe because of, a bitter rivalry. This indicates a new vocalist, but can we be sure? The only way to find out is to attend the party, which will be a big event indeed!**

Under the news article was the photo of the five that Amane had seen earlier in Seto's room. He frowned. Did he sound enough like a girl to fool everyone? "Vocalist," he said out loud, testing his voice. It was soft, but was it feminine enough to fool everyone else? What about when he belted out songs? "Vocalist!" he screamed. Nope, still pretty feminine. He sighed, and let the newspaper drift into the wind.

He sighed, hanging his head down; he was seated on a curb by a streetlight, next to the burnt up lot. Why had he come?

"Hey, Bakura!" someone yelled. Amane's head perked. What was that revving sound? "Bakura, you slut!" The revving sound grew louder and multiplied.

Red in the face, Amane stood up and glared at the motorcycles that surrounded him. "Well, well, well. Haven't seen you around, babe." What seemed to be the ringleader dismounted his bike and stood before Amane. "Haven't seen you for a year, in fact. You didn't go run off with Kanage, did you?" The man was tall and lanky, bleached orange hair falling wildly around his face. "Because you know what would happen to you if anything like that happened, right?"

The five or six other boys dismounted as well; each wore their own specific costume, some with bandanas and ripped shirts and others with leather jackets. "Yeah," one said. "Yoichi doesn't tolerate any running away." The others chorused in agreement.

"Shut up, I can speak for myself!" the first man snapped. Yoichi cracked his neck; Amane noticed that where most people would think that the ringleader wore more distinctive clothes than his followers, Yoichi wore a plain white shirt with ripped off sleeves and jeans. "Yune said she saw you the other day, beating up a couple of our guys; I never knew you had it in you, girly." Yoichi drew back a fist. "Now, I normally wouldn't beat on a lady, but I'd say that you're no lady; from what Yune told me, you're much less than that."

Amane shrunk back and shut his eyes, awaiting the fist.

It did not come.

Amane opened his eyes again, to see Seto punching Yoichi repeatedly. Bewildered, Amane looked around and saw the other six men being occupied by two other boys. At the end, the seven bodies of Yoichi's gang lay around them like rag dolls.

"_Easy_," a blond said, giving a high five to the other boy. Amane recognized Jou and Malik from the picture. Amane squinted at the foreigner; there was something different about him from the picture but…

_Is his hair even wilder than in the picture?_

"Amane? Are you alright?" A coat slipped around Amane's shoulder. "I'm glad we got to you in time; your other self would have beaten them all down in no time, but you didn't seem quite up to his standards." Amane looked up at Seto's blue eyes.

"Seto… I…" Amane looked down and away, watching the two blond boys kick the bodies on the ground and searching through their pockets.

"Yes?" Seto watched the blonds too.

"They called Amane _Bakura_."

Seto looked down at him. "Bakura?" Seto almost didn't want to tell Amane. "Bakura… I think that is your family name. Bakura Amane. Bakura…" Seto he trailed off. "Anyway, I was worried, and I thought you'd be out here. It's not safe for you, you know. Jou was worried too, because this is kind of where he grew up, and he knows how bad these neighborhoods get. Malik came along for the fight."

"I see…" They stayed like that for a moment, Seto's arm wrapped around Amane, and the two of them watching the other boys reenact the fight.

_Why is Jou staring?_

The feeling was gone the next instant; the blond's brown eyes unfocused from his, and Jou said, "Come on, we should get going. They'll be missing us."

-

End notes:

- Burnt house: I ab libbing this, okay? I'm not sure if the facts are consistent to the story, but I don't care. If that is the case, then this is just a terrible story.

- News article: I didn't mention Ryou picking up the newspaper... Anyway, yeah, interesting, right? Oh, and I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but Ryou here is going to be the new vocalist for _Sennen._

_- _Ryou's voice: Yes, I am aware that Ryou and Yami no Bakura both have deep, manly voices, but for the purpose of this fic, his voiceis kinda saprano._  
_

- Yoichi: I like the name. And his orange hair is the product of reading Bleach and Faruba, and how everyone gets freaked about natural orange hair, though Yoichi's hair isn't being naturally orange...

- Jou! ZOMG, should I let Jou in on the secret

**REVIEWS:**

On first note, I'm terribly sorry about not having written! Don't be mad at me, **Book Dragon **and** Bourei no Hikari**! And since now **Satine 89** may no longer care about me making a cross dressing Ren, I'll just have to put Yoichi here ((pats unconcious gang leader)) into a skirt, since I named him after her new fling! **Misura**, as always, gives me nice compliments. Thank You!


End file.
